The Day I Fell In Love With Death
by LoserGoneWrong
Summary: What will happen when Mandy frees Grim? Will he stay, or leave forever, and never come back?MandyXGrim
1. Free And A Single Tear

Summary: What will happen when Mandy frees Grim? Will he stay, or leave forever, and never come back?

The Day I Fell In Love With Death

Ch.1: Free And A Single Tear

This is when Mandy is now 16 and Billy is 17. Mandy now has her still emotionless, violent personality, and her hair has grown out to her shoulders, and she now wears 'gothic' looking clothing. (Go Goths!) And as for Billy, he is STILL the idiot we know and love (I guess..) But he know has longish orangish hair, but still wears his base ball cap, and he dresses still in his stripped shirt and baggy pants. As fer Grim, he is still the same old evil, Jamaican, back of bones we love and torture... :

We come in when Billy, Mandy, and Grim are on Billy's coach relaxing, and when Mandy says, "Are you done with ALL of my chores yet?" Grim replies, "Yes, your _highness_" With sarcasm dripping from the last word.

"You better be..." Mandy says, but trailed off.

"What ever 'mon," Grim Replies.

While Mandy just replied with a death glare, Billy started to pick his nose while continuing watching the TV.

Just then Mandy remembers something that happened last week.

_**Flash Back**_

They were at Mandy's house, just watching some TV.

After a few hours of being deep on thought, Mandy came to an agreement with herself.

"Hey Grim...?" She asks.

"What do you want 'mon?" Grim asks.

"...What _will_ you do when you are free?" She asks with her normal emotionless mask on.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it...hmm, probably leave, and go back to _actual_ reaping and _finally_ enjoy myself, that is _if_ I'm free, why do u ask?" Grim wonders out loud.

"None of your business, bonehead, but if you MUST know, I was just a lil curious," Mandy replies. Billy on the other hand is just picking his nose with a pencil...

Grim wonders, '_why would she ask something like that? I mean, OF COURSE I'll leave, 'cause I just had ENOUGH of this, and it's not like I ACTUALLY like them, ESPECIALLY, Mandy...right?'_

_**End Flash Back**_

Mandy ponders this for a little bit, _' I just bet the ONLY reason Grim is staying here, is because he lost that stupid bet. But IF I do set him free I'll never see him again..but why should THAT bother me, I mean, he is JUST a slave after all...right? Ugg, I GUESS I'll kinda miss him, even though I will NEVER admit it. But yea, he will leave and never come back, but I wouldn't blame him, I'm a bitch. (Lol) But I GUESS I KINDA care for him... just enough to make sure he's happy... and he'll be happy if we weren't around, ESPECIALLY me...'_

A single tear went down Mandy's cheek, and it didn't go unnoticed by Grim.

"Hey bonehead," She calls while wiping the single tear away, like nothings wrong.

"What do ya want 'mon?" Grim asks.

There was silence for about 2 min.

"Well...?" Grim asks getting kind of impatient.

"I...er...your free," Mandy answers while glaring at the floor.

"I- WHAT NOW?" Grim was TOTALLY caught off guard with that.

When Billy FINALLY came to his senses (God knows where they were all this time) decided to step in.

"Mandy, why would you do that?? I mean, Grim is OUR slave! WWAAHH- oh, pickles!" Billy yells getting partly detracted and running into the kitchen for pickles.

"Ar-...are you serious..?" Grim asks hesitantly.

Mandy mumbles, "Yea."

Making sure it wasn't a trick Grim wonders, "Why are you telling me I'm free now all of a sudden?"

It took a few seconds for Mandy to respond, and she finally replied shrugging, "Well, since you have been with us for nearly 5 years, and I just think that you shouldn't have to put up with us for that long. I mean, I know you have other goals for your life and shit, so I just think that you should probably do them or something. I know you want to be FAR from us, so I'm setting you free, and plus your getting on my nerves." Adding the last as a lie, but hay, u can't be to careful, right?

Grim started pondering this '_I'm free, this is no joke...I'm ,free, I'M FREE!! YESS!!! FINALLY!! I'm done hanging around these brats! But wait... now what will I do? I finally got my freedom, yet...I don't know what to do with it..funny. But this means I don't have to stay around here anymore, it's a GREAT thing...right? Oh 'mon, this is confusing...I guess I'll just go back to my job, with out these brats pestering me, with out Billy. Without...Mandy. Supposed to be THRILLED, right? But why arn't I...why?_

Mandy couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't...all of this tension was getting to her...he was free, but she felt so broken...

Mandy exploded screaming, "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! GO! YOUR FREE RIGHT?! SO THEN GO, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO!"

Grim winced, _'I guess I'm not needed... she's right though, I should just __go__'_

At that, Grim got his trunk, pulled out his scythe and sliced a portal going into the underworld, and failed to notice the single tear, running down the blonde's cheek. And in mere seconds, he was gone, the hope to her life, the light to her candle, gone, out of her life forever...

Or so she thought.


	2. Rioku

The Day I Fell In Love With Death

Ch.2: Rioku

It had been a month since Grim left, and Mandy had totally broken down ever since.

She wouldn't leave unless to hang out with Billy which was rarely now, since he hooked up with Blandy a few weeks ago.

She was envious of their relationship but hell, what can she do? She was happy for Billy that he found someone to love, unlike her.

She surprisingly goes to school everyday, but still is in a sour mood to everybody, and snaps at Irwin when he tries to make a move on her.

At school she's a touch rough girl, but at home she's a crying wreck. Since her parents are off on a cruise for 5 months or so, she has been crying in her room everyday, and has been crying herself to sleep.

We come in when Mandy is getting ready for school. She just looked at herself, sighing while looking at herself in the mirror, and leaving for school. Only after a few minutes, she sees Billy walking up to her.

"Hey, how was your night?" He asks.

"Fine," She lied. "Let me guess, you got laid, didn't you?" Mandy asks.

Billy blushed and nodded, while Mandy just rolled her eyes. Just then Blandy walks up to them, kisses Billy and pulls him into the school.

"See-ya later Mandy!" Billy yells, waving good-bye to Mandy.

"Bye..." She replies, half-heartedly. A pain sensation nagging at her empty heart, knowing the man she still loved, is probably somewhere in the underworld, having the time of his reaping life.

Since she was about 10 min. til school started, she walked up to Nergal Jr. Who was leaning against the front part of the building, and started talking to him.

"Hey, how is living in the underworld go'n fer ya?" She asks, not really caring, but trying to make a conversation with the son of Nergal.

"Okay, hey, I heard u freed old bag of bones huh?" Jr. Asks.

There was a sharp pain in her heart when he asked that, but she pushed it off to the side, and putting on her normal 'I don't care' scowl on.

She answered, "Yea, bonehead was getting on my nerves, so I freed him, big woop."

Too bad that was far from the truth, and even she knew that, but she didn't want other people to see through her mask of angry to see a lonely lil girl, crying for her long lost love...

Shaking from her thoughts, the bell rang, and she and Jr. started to head for their classes.

_**Meanwhile**_

A punk guy with black hair who was wearing a beanie, with long black baggy pants and a shirt with a skull, say'n 'Death Is My Sin' on it, leaning against a tree in the shadows, smirked and started trailing into the building with the rest of the kids.

_**Inside 1**__**st**__** Period**_

When Mandy got into her 1st period class, she sighed. _'Art. Yay me..'_ She thought sarcasticly.

In the middle of when the teacher Mr. Wilson was doing attendence, the door opened, and the a bored looking punk guy walked in.

"Ah, so you're here. Class, this is a new student, Mr...?"

"Rioku, Rioku Death," The boy named as 'Rioku' replied.

"What an...unusual last name, Mr. Death, well, class I hope you will make Mr. Death welcome here. Please take a seat next too..hhmm, ah, next to Mandy. Mandy raise your hand." The teacher instructed.

Mandy sighed and raised her hand so Rioku could find her. After he sat in the empty seat next to her, since it was tables fit for 2 people, because well you know...it was art. After roll call, he began with the assignment.

"Okay class, for today, you are to draw 'death' so I can observe what the word means to you. You are also to write a title under, or above the picture, your choice." The teacher explaining the lesson.

"Eeww, why do we have to draw about death?! I'm sorry, but I'm NOT go'n 2 do that, 'cause that's what a LOSER would do!" Mindy complaining to the teacher.

"Do it, or fail, your choice Ms. Mindy," The teacher shot back.

Mindy huffed and started doing the assignment.

Mandy started thinking of what she thought of Death...she sighed, and her heart was just getting more and more painful.

Never the less, she started to draw Grim, and his boney glory. She drew him holding his scythe with him looking like he was in a spotlight, being surrounded by darkness, and evil eyes around him. After she colored it in, she wrote under the picture, 'The Bone Head That I Love.'

When she was finished with her dark masterpiece, she held it out in front of her arms, and looked at it, with a sad smile on her face. While she was scanning over it, for any more last miniute details, Rioku looked over, and was impressed of how good she was.

"Wow, that's pretty kickass," Rioku complemented.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's THAT good," Mandy answered.

Rioku then looked then was puzzled at the writing under it, "Do you like know the Grim Reaper or something?" He joked.

"Actually, yea, I did...once," Mandy replied sadly.

Rioku was surprisingly wasn't shocked, he instead asked, "So, you knew him huh? How? I mean he IS death after all..."

Mandy sighed, then looked at the clock, _'damn, still have 35 more min.'_ She thought sadly.

"Well," She stared, "He was actually me and my friends slave for a few years, you know, doing our chores and such, 'cause he lost a bet. But I set him free, thinking he could do a lot of more things then just hanging around me.." She trailed off.

"Wow, but it says here that you loved him...like brotherly love?" Rioku asked, seeming VERY curious of what she thought of the famous 'Grim Reaper.'

Not noticing his curiosity, she replied, "Sadly, not like a brother, I truly loved him...and still to this day. But I set him free because, I mean come on, Death love me? A mortal at that? I HIGHLY doubt it, and I bet that he still has the silly crush on Eris or what ev." Mandy mad a big sigh after that.

Rioku was in deep thought to himself for a few min at this.

Rioku was about to say something when the bell rang, and at that, Mandy quickly got her stuff together and left for her next class, forgetting about her picture, leaving it on the table.

"hmm, maybe this could work..." Rioku said to himself and picked up her picture and headed for his next class.


	3. Saved

The Day I Fell In Love With Death

Ch. 3: Saved

The rest of the day was boring as ever for Mandy, got into a fight, and pulverized Mindy, the lil snotty slut. Then later trying to avoid Rioku as much as possible.

After school, she walked to her work, which was a store called Hot Topic, which was a totally Goth. and punk store. (Which is SWEET!)

It was 11 pm. When Mandy got off work, closed up the shop and started walking home. On her way home a 21 year old guy with a bunch of his buddies walked up to her and asked, "Hey babe, you wanna have some fun?"

Mandy scrunched up her nose in disgust, she could smell the stench of alcohol on them, and she started to get kind of fidgety. Instead of giving the drunk guys and answer, she started walking away, when she was grabbed by the wrist.

"Hold it tuits! Where do you think your going?" The 'leader' slurred out.

Now Mandy was pissed, so she punched the guy strait in the nose, letting go of her and falling on his ass. She smirked and started walking away again, where the other guys came behind her, grabbing her so she couldn't break free, leading her into an alleyway.

She started squirming, trying to break free, but couldn't. _'Shit, if I don't do anything, I'm going to get raped here...'_ Now she started panicking at this statement.

The 3 guys held her down on the ground of the alleyway, while the leader got up and started licking her neck. Mandy visibly shuttered at this movement. The leader chuckled, and continuing kissing her, while unbuttoning her blouse.

"Okay guys you stand guard, I'll take care of this, and when I'm done, you guys can have her afterward" He informed his friends.

At this the guys let go of her and started standing guard, while the leader took off her bra, and started sucking on her C-cup breasts. Mandy started whimpering, _'God, someone help me...'_

The leader started chuckling, ripping the rest of what was left of her shirt and bra.

'_Help, someone...Grim...please..help...Grim...'_

At that moment the guys were screaming in pain and agony. The leader stopped what he was doing and looked at what was the noise, and widened. His fellow friends were down on the ground, dead.

He got up and looked at who was responsible for killing his friends. It was Rioku.

The leader was smirked and lunged at him, at the last second Rioku dodgedand side kicked him in the stomach. Feeling no match, he quickly pulled out a whistle and started to blow hard into it.

After a few seconds, a BUNCH of guys surrounded Rioku, there was maybe 20, or 30 of them.

All Mandy could do was cover her self as best she could and watch what was going to happen next. But here was the thing that Mandy noticed, there weren't 30 humans, oh no, there were 30 demons! How in the hell could Rioku go against that?!

The demons growled and lounged at Rioku. Rioku dodged and tried killing as much as he could, but you could tell that his martial arts moves were pointless, unless you had a weapon, but from the looks of it, he didn't, and plus it was 30 demons fer gods sake!

They attacked him from left and right, avoiding them as best he could, but he lost his balance and

that was all it took for the demons to have an opening, and slashed at him, deep gashes into his skin. But after he regained his balance, from somewhere he took out his scythe.

Mandy's eyes widened, _'Wait... a scythe?'_

Rioku attacked the demons, by slashing them with his scythe and then killed 10 of them by stabbing this weapon of chaos into the ground making fire blaze out of it. But 5 demons came out of no where tearing up his skin and clothes, making him just in his bones.

Looking at himself he screamed, "NOW I'm pissed 'mon!" At that, there was darkness that surrounded him, then transformed into a cloak. Killing the leader in pure rage and the rest of the demons, there was only her and her savior.

The Grim Reaper.

After everything was over, he quickly dashed over to Mandy and covered her part naked body with his cloak, making another come up over his bones. She was dead shivering.

He hugged her and asked, "Are you alright Mandy?"

At that, she started bursting out sobbing and clung to his boney cloaked form. He started hugging her protectively and trying to calm her down, by gently rubbing her back in circles. It took her 5 min. to calm herself down.

After she was done crying she looked up and said, "I thought you left."

Grim chuckled, "Nothing could take me from you, and you should know that" He replied soothingly. Mandy smiled and leaned up, closing the distance between them in a passionate, loving kiss. Grim smiled and returned it, full force, with his boney arms pushing her closer.

When they broke the kiss Mandy said, "Don't ever leave me."

"Never would dream it 'mon," He replied.

Mandy smiled, a smile she never used in 5 years, and this smile was go'n to show up more often.

"Come one, lets get home, and get you cleaned up," Grim suggested.

Mandy nodded, and they headed for her house.


End file.
